Field of Invention
The present embodiment generally relates to electronic digital assets will or trust management and to methods and systems for user “real time” access through online access or access through phone apps or other electronic applications which allows users to adjust, modify and/or update specific digital will or trust elements.
Prior Art
Currently, for those who have wills or trusts prepared in the past, virtually none of them reference digital assets because attorneys were not thinking about digital assets. With the immense number of digital assets, such as various devices, email accounts, social networking accounts, online banking/financial accounts, online media accounts, and other digital accounts, it is important for an individual to have in addition to a will or trust, or as part of a will or trust, a digital assets will or trust that includes digital assets, identifies agents and/or executors who will administer them on your behalf after death, identifies the beneficiaries, and provides a means to access each digital asset.
Many attorneys today are including digital assets as part of a client will or trust, and/or will include digital assets in a stand-alone digital will or trust. Either way, digital assets are identified, a executor/agent of each digital asset is identified, a beneficiary is or beneficiaries are identified, access to digital assets, such as account name/number, user name, password, PINs are identified, and instructions as to specifics of an account are identified, along with instructions as to how assets are to be handled. All digital asset information is provided in a digital will or trust, so that an identified executor/agent can identify the digital asset and take appropriate action(s) as per the wishes of the deceased.
Digital wills or trusts are currently in a state of development, and for the most part, include all contents that are currently required by state law, and upon completion, include many elements that can change, need to be changed, or an individual desires to change, and are, therefore, not current unless they are returned to an attorney for change, or if completed on-line, are not current unless the on-line will or trust is submitted with a revision. Revised wills or trusts which include digital assets revisions are then provided by an attorney through the mail to a client, and/or if on-line created, provided to the user by being printed out for signature and public notarization.
The present embodiment provides a method and systems for a updateable electronic digital assets will or trust that has all the standard features of a digital assets will or trust and provides a user “real time” access to an electronic digital assets will or trust to update specific elements through online access or through phone apps or other electronic applications access. Specific elements include: designating an agent and/or executor of each device, email account, social networking account, online banking/financial account, online media account, and other digital accounts; updating information specific to each account such as account name/number, user name, password, PINs, beneficiaries and instructions as to specifics of the account; instructions as to how each asset should be handled; and/or include any other electronic digital assets will or trust specific elements identified for “real time” access and/or update capability. The present embodiment also provides for electronic “real time” signature to authorize and implement updateable electronic digital assets will or trust specific elements modifications, deletions and/or additions.
Essentially, with the use of the present embodiment method and systems for a “real time” updateable electronic digital assets will or trust, said updateable electronic digital assets will or trust is always current, and upon a user's demise, will always be able to provide the designated executor/agent with the information needed to carry out the wishes of the deceased.